


Family Secrets

by squadrickchestopher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mistaken Identity, POV Tony Stark, SHIELD Husbands, Secret Identity, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Peter all live together in Stark Tower. All three of them moonlight as superheroes on the side. None of them know about each other's identities.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some of [this post](https://anthonydarling.tumblr.com/post/619410130782568448/cookie-youve-done-it-again-fuckin-brilliant).

Tony is in the middle of trying not to burn popcorn when a sudden flurry of movement catches his eye. He turns around to see Peter sprinting through the lounge, vaulting over the couch with apparent ease. _Guess those gymnastics lessons are paying off after all._

“Peter,” he says, and the kid skids to a halt, full-on cartoon style, barely managing to catch himself at the doorway.

He turns and meets Tony’s eyes. “Yeah? What?”

“Where the hell are you running off to? I thought we were gonna watch a movie.” Tony gestures at the microwave. “I’m making popcorn.”

Peter takes a deep breath. He looks…guilty, almost, and he’s shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Like he’s itching to keep moving. “I, uh…” He makes a vague gesture at the door. “I have to go. I forgot I was going to meet Ned. It’s a…a school thing.”

“I thought you finished all your schoolwork. That’s why we’re watching the movie.”

“I did!” Peter looks indignant for a moment, then winces. “Ned needs help with a project. It’ll be like…an hour, tops. I just gotta web over there real quick.”

Tony frowns. “Web over?”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “It just means run. Move fast.”

Tony’s pretty sure that’s not true, but he’s old enough to know that he can’t keep up with the kid slang these days. “Well, I suppose if he really needs your help—“

“He does,” Peter cuts in quickly. “It’ll be real fast, Dad. I promise.”

Ooh. _Dad_. That’s manipulation, pure and simple, but Tony loves hearing it too much to really put up a fuss. “Alright, Pete. Just text me when you get there, okay?”

“Sure.” Peter smiles at him and vanishes around the doorway. Tony looks dejectedly at the now-burning popcorn and sighs.

Steve comes into the lounge. He smiles when he sees Tony, but then his nose wrinkles. “What’s that smell?”

“Popcorn,” Tony sighs, retrieving the bag and dropping it in the trash. “Pete and I were going to watch a movie, but he said Ned needs his help with something.”

“Ah. I thought that was him running by. Kid’s fast, you know. We should sign him up for track or something.”

Tony starts to answer, but then his phone buzzes in his pocket. He digs it out. “Yeah?”

“Iron Man,” comes the cool voice of Red Skull. “We require your presence.”

Tony sighs. “Where?”

“Liberty Street, at the moment. You will recall our plans for the Federal Reserve that we discussed last meeting?”

“I remember. What’s the problem?”

“The teleportation control panel is malfunctioning. We need your assistance to fix it.”

“I left you guys instructions.”

“Your instructions have been useless thus far. Come, and quickly. M.O.D.O.K warns me that the Avengers have been called to assemble. I would like to be in and out before they arrive and interfere.”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright. I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and turns to Steve. “I have to go into the office. They’re having a science problem. I’m guessing it’ll be the rest of the day.”

Steve shrugs. “No big.”

“I’d rather be here with you.”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “I know, so would—” His own phone buzzes, and he raises it up. “One sec, babe. Hello?”

There’s a distinct sound of yelling at the other end, and Steve sighs. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right there.” He listens for a moment. “Okay. I’m on my way.”

“You too, huh?”

“Investment banking never sleeps,” Steve says. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Definitely.” Tony looks back at the popcorn. “Hey, do you think this weekend we could have a family night or something? No phones, no offices, no homework. Just you, me, the kid, and some crappy sci-fi movies. And un-burned popcorn, preferably.”

Steve nods. “I’d love that,” he says. “I’ll block the schedule.”

“Great.” Tony kisses him goodbye and hurries down to the garage. “JARVIS, the usual disguises please, and could you call up Fury for me?”

JARVIS cues up the usual hologram of Tony climbing into a car and driving off. The real Tony presses a panel of the north wall, which slides open to reveal his Iron Man suit. He hurries to get ready, aware of the press of time.

Fury answers while he’s stepping into the boots. “Stark?”

“Eye Patch! Listen, Red Skull just called me. They’re doing the Federal Reserve thing right now. I was able to screw with the teleport control panel last time so they’re a little behind schedule. You’ve gotta scramble the Avengers now. This is going to be your best shot to get Red Skull.”

“I’m aware, Stark. We’ve already called them out.”

“Oh, good.” A hole opens in the ceiling of the garage and Tony flies up through it, bursting into the sunlight. “Hey, if you guys actually nab him this time, can I quit pretending to be evil? I’ve already perfected my maniacal laugh. There’s not a lot else left for me to do, in terms of bad guy things.”

Fury sighs. “We’ll talk about it later, Stark. The information you’ve been passing us has been very valuable, you know.”

“It’s cutting into my family time,” Tony says. “I was supposed to be watching a movie with my dear husband and adopted son right now, and instead I’m helping evil guys with their evil plans. And I know _helping_ is in quotations, but it’s still getting on my nerves.”

Another sigh. “We’ll discuss it _later_ , Stark. Get to Red Skull and delay them long enough for the Avengers to get there and round them up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Stark out.”

Tony activates his suit cloaking and lands on the street across from the Federal Reserve, then clanks across the sidewalk to knock on the van door. “It’s Iron Man,” he says, and the door opens. Tony hops inside.

“About time,” Crossbones growls at him.

“We’ve been waiting,” M.O.D.O.K adds. “Hurry up and fix this!”

“Patience, Eggman.” Tony looks at the control panel, immediately seeing at least sixteen ways to fuck it up while making it look like he’s helping. “Alright. Pass me the tools.”

Red Skull hands him a bag. “We do not have long,” he says. “We need to—”

Something slams into the van, knocking it to the side. Two seconds after that, the doors are literally ripped off, leaving the four of them wincing in the sudden sunlight.

“Wow!” says a young voice. A masked head pokes into the van, upside down. Spider-Man. “A van full of supervillains, look at that!”

Tony frowns under his faceplate, because that voice sounds _ridiculously_ familiar. He’s seen Spider-Man before, but never heard him talk. Tony feels like he _knows_ him, almost.

But he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. Spider-Man shoots something at him—some kind of webbing—and latches his one hand to the invisibility control panel. “Sorry, red guy! Can’t let you do that.”

“The annoying little web-head,” Red Skull growls, raising his gun. “It will be a pleasure to see you end.”

Spider-Man lets out a short shriek and pulls his head back, dodging the spray of bullets. M.O.D.O.K., Crossbones, and Red Skull all pile out of the van, weapons raised. “Fix the panel,” Red Skull orders Tony, and he moves around the side of the van.

Tony finally manages to extricate himself from the webbing—when he’s an official good guy, he’s definitely gonna have a chat with Spider-Man about this stuff, it’s _incredible_ —and starts poking around the teleport panel. He knows exactly what’s wrong with it, of course, but now that he’s looking at it…

He mutes his outside mic and calls Fury again. “I have an idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“If you can get the Avengers to get M.O.D.O.K., Crossbones, and Red Skull all together in an isolated spot—oh, say, twenty foot radius—I think I can teleport them right into the Helicarrier. Maybe even into a cell, if my aim is good enough.”

“That would be very helpful, Stark.”

“I need you to keep them distracted,” he says. “Give me ten minutes.”

“You have five.”

Tony grins. “Got it.” He ends the call and starts working.

A minute later, Red Skull pokes his head back into the van. “Iron Man, have you completed your task? We must leave immediately.”

“Not yet,” Tony says. “It’s delicate work, okay? Go punch Hulk some more. I’ll tell you when I’m done.”

“Iron Man, I insist—”

Red Skull suddenly snarls and leaps out of sight. Tony barely has enough time to duck before a red and blue shield slams into the control panel, shattering it into pieces. It’s immediately followed by a red and blue man, who reaches into the truck and yanks Tony out. “You!” he says, and hurls Tony down the street.

Tony skids over the pavement, unable to get his feet under him before he slams into a parked car. “Ow!” he snarls. “What the hell, I’m—” He ducks, and the shield slams down where his head was a moment ago. “Hey, watch it!”

“Hydra scum,” Captain America growls. “No teleporting away this time. We’re taking you in.”

Tony winces. He’s never been _this_ close to the guy before, and the look in his eye is slightly terrifying. “Look, I don’t know if you’ve been talking with Fury, but—”

Cap throws a punch, and Tony blocks it, _barely_. His gauntlets tremble with the reverberation.

“Okay,” Tony says, looking at the fist. “Wow. You’re strong.”

“I am,” Cap agrees. “Stronger than you. Your reign of terror is over, Iron Man.”

“Reign of terror? Red Skull’s the one in charge, man, I’m just the tech support.” He lets out a blast with his repulsors—not enough to hurt him, but enough to get him off so Tony can stand. “And if you’d listen to me for _two seconds_ —“

Cap throws another punch. “I’m done listening,” he says. “This was supposed to be a day off for me, you know.” He kicks Tony in the chest, sending him backwards into another car, and _ouch_ , that’s gonna leave a mark. “Had a great afternoon all planned out.”

“You’re not the only one,” Tony says, rolling out of the way of the shield. “I’m supposed to be watching a movie with my husband and kid, alright? I’m not exactly real thrilled about being here either.” He flips backwards over the car as Cap frees his shield with a horrible creak of metal.

Except backwards was the wrong way to go, because there’s a brick wall behind him, and there’s not enough time to launch up. The Captain is lunging forward, teeth bared in a snarl, and this is it, this is how Tony’s going to die. If he comes back as a ghost, he’s totally haunting Fury for the rest of his undead life.

But then the shield slams into the wall above his head, and then Cap is pressed against him, forearm against his neck. Time seems to slow around them, and there’s a moment where they’re both frozen, staring at each other. Cap’s eyes are narrowed, and he’s focused intently on the faceplate like he can laser-vision his way through it or something. Which Tony’s _pretty_ sure he can’t do, but he’s not really one-hundred percent sure.

“Uh,” Tony says, a little nonplussed. He swallows nervously. “Are you…are you going to kiss me or kill me?” He’s never realized how blue Cap’s eyes are, they kind of remind him of Steve in a way, especially with those cheekbones—

Cap steps backwards and lets go of him. Tony coughs a little, clears his throat. “Thank you?”

“Holy shit,” Cap says, eyes wide. “Tony? Is that _you?_ ”

There’s a moment of terror that flashes through Tony. No one knows his real name, no one except Fury, and he’d never tell. Not even the bad guys know him as anything other than Iron Man, and there’s no way anyone on the Avengers would know to call him Tony—

_Blue eyes. Cheekbones._

“Wait a second,” Tony says, and he flips up his faceplate. “ _Steve?_ ”

Steve stares at him. “ _You’re_ Iron Man? You’ve been Iron Man all this time?”

“You’re _Captain America?_ ”

Something blurs past them, and Tony finds himself pressed against the wall again, except this time it’s the webbing and not Cap’s—Steve’s—arms. “Hey!” he snaps, struggling against it. “Come on, is this necessary?”

Spider-Man lands on the ground behind Steve and grabs his arm. “Cap, we gotta—!”

He stops. Stares at Tony, who suddenly realizes his faceplate is still up. Then, in an incredulous voice he says, “ _Dad?_ ”

Steve whips around. “ _Peter?_ ”

“Wha—? Cap, how do you know my real name?”

Tony struggles against the webbing. “Peter,” he says. “Peter, that’s Steve.”

He can’t see Peter’s face under the mask, but he’s pretty sure that his jaw just dropped. “Wait, _what?_ ”

Tony pulls again, but he can’t get free. “I thought you were at Ned’s,” he says to Peter, voice accusing.

Steve turns to him. “I thought you were going into the office!”

“I did, kind of.” Tony nods at the van. “And then our son ripped the doors off. And you can’t talk, you said you were going into the office too!”

“This _is_ my office.”

“This is downtown New York!”

“I never said it was a cubicle.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay, but I married an investment banker, not Captain America!”

“Yeah, well, I married an engineer, not a supervillain!”

“I’m not a supervillain,” Tony says with exasperation. “I’m undercover for SHIELD, you idiot. I’m working for Fury. I’ve been passing information to him for a year.”

They blink at each other, then both turn to Peter. “And you?” Steve asks.

Peter is still looking back and forth between them. “I’m confused, that’s what I am.”

A spray of bullets hits above Tony’s head, and he ducks. “We’re gonna have to finish this conversation later,” he says. “We’ve got bad guys to take out.”

Steve slices through the webbing with his shield, freeing Tony from the wall. “Neither of you get killed,” he orders. “I have way too many questions about this.”

“Me too,” Peter says.

“Me three,” Tony agrees.

They look at each other, then launch themselves into the battle.

* * *

When the dust settles, M.O.D.O.K., Crossbones, and Red Skull are all in SHIELD custody. Tony hangs back out of sight, maintaining his cover until the three of them are on the Helicarrier. Only then does he come out, meeting the rest of the Avengers in the street.

“What’s he doing here?” Hawkeye asks, pointing at Tony. “Isn’t he evil?”

“No,” Fury says. “He’s working for me.” He nods to Tony. “Well, it was unorthodox, but I appreciate your help. All three of them in custody is even more than I was hoping for.”

“He slammed me into a wall,” Hawkeye complains. “Can’t I shoot him just a little?”

“If you don’t shut up, _I’m_ going to slam you into a wall,” Black Widow says. “Fury says he’s okay, he’s okay. That’s all we need to know.”

“Still rude,” Hawkeye mutters, but he puts his arrow back in the quiver.

Tony’s not listening. He’s staring at Steve, who is staring at Peter, who is staring at Tony.

“Well,” Tony finally says. “I’m going home. It was nice to meet you all. Hopefully we can catch up later. Fury, you know where to find me.”

“I’m going home too,” Steve says. He grabs Peter’s shoulder. “Come on, kid. I’ll give you a ride.”

Tony flies back to Stark Tower. He’s out of his armor and waiting in the lounge by the time Peter and Steve come out of the elevator, both still suited up and looking exhausted. Tony pours two whiskeys and and retrieves a grape juice from the fridge, then sits on the couch.

“Alright,” Steve says, and he pulls off his cowl. Tony stares at him, kicking himself for never noticing this before. He’s seen Captain America _dozens_ of times. How did he not recognize his own husband?

Peter pulls off his mask too. “Well,” he says, shuffling nervously. “Um.”

“Sit,” Tony says, pointing at the couch. “Both of you.”

They sit. There’s a moment of silence, and then Peter blurts out, “I’m sorry for lying.”

“Me too,” Tony says. Steve nods in agreement. “Okay. This is…a thing. We’re all…”

“Superheroes?” Steve offers, half-smiling.

“Not smart ones, apparently.”

Peter shrugs. “I’ve got a mask on,” he says. “And you have armor—it’s awesome, by the way—and Captain Dad here was wearing a helmet.”

Tony snickers. “Captain Dad?”

“Roll with it.”

Steve shakes his head. “I can’t _believe_ I didn’t recognize you,” he says to Peter. “Mask or not, you’re our _son_. I should have known your voice.”

“I’m good at disguising myself,” Peter says. “I’ve been doing it for years. Long before you guys adopted me.”

Tony raises a hand. “Let’s start at the beginning,” he says. “Peter. How did…” He gestures to the suit. “How did that happen?”

Peter gives them the story, and then a quick demonstration of his powers. He even shows Tony the webbing devices attached to his wrists. “I’ve been working on this for years,” he says. “It’s a pretty good prototype, but now that you know, I could use your help tweaking the tensile strength.”

“Sure,” Tony says. He turns to his husband. “And you?”

“Well.” Steve sips his whiskey. “I’m not an investment banker.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Peter says.

“Language, Pete.” He takes another drink. “So, I’m Captain America. I’ve been leading the Avengers for years now, ever since I came out of the ice. You pretty much know everything I can do.”

He gestures to Peter. “He’s not an Avenger, by the way. Not officially. Sometimes we outsource when we need help. Like today’s battle.” He smiles. “You did good, by the way.”

Peter blushes and picks up his grape juice. “Thank you.”

“What about you?” Steve asks.

“Well,” Tony says. “You know the whole thing about Afghanistan?” They both nod. “So, after Afghanistan, I kept building Iron Man suits. I also started working tech for SHIELD on the side, in addition to running the company. About a year ago, Red Skull approached me and offered me a place on the team as a tech consultant. And by offered, I mean forced.”

“Hang on,” Steve says. “A year ago? Wasn’t that the weekend of your solo camping trip?”

“Yeah,” Tony admits. “It was more of a solo kidnapping trip. I was helping Fury transport some stuff in the suit, and Red Skull nabbed me. Weirdest job interview-slash-offer ever.”

Peter laughs. “I knew it,” he says. “I knew you were lying. You _hate_ camping.”

“I do,” Tony agrees. “In any case, I agreed to help them. They let me go, and I told Fury. Fury and I set up this whole undercover thing. I’ve been consulting for Hydra on the side, and passing information to SHIELD. That’s how they knew about the hit on the Federal Reserve today.”

Steve looks concerned. “So, do they know who you are? Hydra?”

“No, they only know me as Iron Man. They never got me out of the suit that weekend, and they’ve never seen me without it.” He picks up his own drink. “And…that’s pretty much it.”

Steve rubs his forehead. “Wow,” he says. “This is…”

“This is insane,” Peter says. “We’re all superheroes, and not a single one of us noticed.”

“Apparently,” Steve says, “we’re all also very good liars.”

There’s a moment of silence. Then Tony says, “Well, does anyone have any _other_ life-altering secrets they want to share?”

Peter raises his hand. “I got a C on my last geography test,” he says.

“What? Why?”

“No time to study,” Peter says. “There was that thing in Nova Scotia with the giant lizards.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve says absently.

Tony frowns. “How’s the rest of your grade?”

“B-minus for a total. I can get it up before the end of the term.”

“See that you do.”

There’s another moment of silence, then Steve gets to his feet. “Okay,” he says. “I’m going to shower, and process this life-changing revelation.”

Peter gets up too. “Do we still have time to watch a movie?”

“It’s all queued up and ready to go,” Tony says. “We’ll let Steve make the popcorn this time.”

“Cool,” Peter grins. “Meet back here in an hour? Is that enough time for Captain Dad to process things?”

“I’ll help him out,” Tony says. “Go on.”

Peter flips backwards over the couch and zips out the door. Tony watches him go, head tilted to the side. “Well,” he says to Steve, “this has officially been the weirdest day of my life.”

“I’ll agree.” Steve rubs a hand through his hair. “I still can’t believe none of us figured this out.”

“We got there at some point,” Tony says. Then a thought hits him. “Oh, man.”

“What?”

“Fury. Five bucks says he knew the whole damn time. That _bastard_.”

Steve sighs. “I’ll hold him, you punch him?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony takes his hand. “Sorry about all the lying. And the sneaking around.”

“Me too.” He pulls Tony into a hug. “Also sorry for trying to brutally injure you today. And the last time we met. And the time before that.”

Tony waves a hand. “Yeah, yeah. You’re a better fighter than me, we get it.” He pulls back and tugs on Steve’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go shower.”

Steve obediently follows him down the hallway to their room.

“Hey,” Tony says as he starts pulling off his shirt. “Remember earlier today when you pinned me against the wall?”

“Vividly.”

“Well,” Tony says, “it was terrifying at the moment, because I thought you were going to kill me. But now that I know it was you, I’ve decided it was actually really hot, and I want you to do it again.” He drops his pants and spreads his arms out. “Think you can manage that, _Captain America?_ ”

“Yeah,” Steve says, a hint of amusement in his eyes, and he steps into Tony’s space, gently pushing him backwards against the wall. “I think we can work something out, _Iron Man_.”

“Good,” Tony breathes, and he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://feedmecookiesnow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
